


torn petals

by orphan_account



Series: revenge of ashes [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Ending, Betrayal, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Suicide, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ash was betrayed, framed for crimes he did not commit and turned against by almost the whole world, with those supporting him hunted and killed. Contains Abilityshipping, a more evil battle frontier and an ultimately tragic ending.





	1. betrayed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Forevalone is here!
> 
> this fanfic is currently T, but it may be changed to M in the future...  
> (Edit: Changed to M as of now!)

"Mom! I'm home!" a fourteen year old boy shouted, having returned home from his Kalos journey after being second from Kalos tournament.

"Oh Ash you are back..." His mother replied. "All your friends had gathered here for something very important." She added.

"What is it then?" Ash asked. His heart pounded with excitement as he could not wait for his friends again.

Behind his mother, there were most of his travelling companions since his first journey. There were: Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Serena, Gary Oak, Max, Scott and lastly, Professor Oak.

Ash was slightly confused when he saw them again. He had expected them to have a cheery expression, instead, all of them ,including his mother, had angry glares on their faces.

"What's going on?" Ash asked. His pikachu showed the same expression as everyone around him.

"After a very long discussion, we had decided that you must quit your journeys for good!" Misty said. Every single one nodded their heads together.

"After we left you, we have succeeded in everything we wanted! You see, May, Dawn and Serena have become the queens of their respective regions! And I had succeeded in becoming a pokemon doctor and is now working in a top class hospital!" Brock yelled. "It was because of you that we always fail every single time!"

"We don't care if you helped us or not! We agreed that you should give up on your stupid and unrealistic dream! Besides, you have been a bad role model to my brother!" May snarled as both Dawn and Max nodded their heads in agreement.

"I shouldn't have been in love with you! We know your true colors and we won't hesitate to tell the public about this!" Serena shouted.

"You are just like a glitch and a bland, useless recipe mixed together!" Cilan and Clemont shouted together.

"No matter what you do, you are always a little kid!" Iris scolded. "Please get real and give up already!"

"I should have forced you to join us!" Scott said. "But even with this, our reputation will only become worse! We managed to restore our name very recently and I don't want you to make this gone in vain!"

"Speaking of which I regretted giving you your trainer Licence! I have decieded to revoke it!" Professor Oak snapped. "Gramps is right! People like you will never be able to achieve your fucking dream of 'Pokemon master' at all!" Gary Oak added to his grandfather's sentence.

"What are you talking about?" Ash shierked in response to everyone's comments of him. Suddenly, Pikachu jumped down his shoulder and ran to the traitors' side. "Not you too Pikachu?!" Ash cried. Pikachu shot another deadly glare at his trainer as he nodded his head in agreement.

"Ash! You have lose to every leauge you participated and you still have the balls to call me mom? I told you, from now on we are unrelated! Now get the hell out of this house!" His mother shouted.

Ash ran out of the house and to the Professor's lab and let out all his pokemon. To his horror, almost every single pokemon in the backyard were glaring at him, including his most loyal pokemon, his Charizard, Bayleef, Infernape and even Bulbasaur.

Ash turned back, only to see another of his travelling companion, Bonnie, holding and comforting his Snivy and Glalie. Unlike the majority of his pokemon, his Snivy and Glalie did not show any sign of hatred like the child.

"Don't worry you two, we will find Ash and—Oh my goodness!" Bonnie was surprised when Ash showed up. "I didn't expect you to—"

"Take them of them for now Bonnie, I'll return for them later..." Ash interrupted the girl. "Right now, I have to be away to keep you guys safe..." He cried as he ran off, leaving a shocked Bonnie behind.

Bonnie stood wide eyed as she held Snivy tightly. ' _Did big brother hurt him?_ ' she thought when she heard footsteps approaching her.

"You are dead little kid." A soft yet creepy voice called out. Bonnie froze as she felt something being inserted into her back and through her chest, a blade grew out from the Snivy's chest literally. She could not feel anything any further as the blade was pulled out from her back and she collapsed onto the ground dead.

"Good job Syther, this will teach everyone not to mess with us!" Tracey laughed as he stood over Bonnie and Snivy's warm corpses, crimson red blood flowed out from the two corpses. Everyone behind him, including Clemont, rejoyced Bonnie and Snivy's death without any remorse.

"What should we do to the corpses?" Misty asked. "Don't worry Misty, I have a plan in mind. Wanna hear?" Tracey asked.

**Few hours later, Battle frontier HQ.**

"We shall hunt Ash Ketchum down!" Scott announced to his seven frontier Brains.

"Why?" Pyramid King Brandon asked, his face as furious as usual.

"Right after my meeting with him, Ash Ketchum went to professor Oak's lab to kill a trainer and one of his own pokemon in front of most of his pokemon!" Scott snapped as he fisted his office table.

All seven of the frontier Brains were shocked for a while before cooling down. "It is not true, isn't it?" Salon Maiden Anabel asked as tears began to form in her Lilac eyes.

"It is true you imbecile! Cut your fake ass whiny tears and listen to me now!" Scott screamed at Anabel. "I had words to talk to you later because I need to deal with you for something even more serious!"

"Ash should have stayed at home at Pallet town and not going out for even a fucking step! He is a big disgrace to the pallet town!" Pike Queen Lucy commented. "Lucy, he can't even go home anymore! His mother had disowned him and chased him out of his house!" Scott, still angry of Anabel's concern of Ash, yelled. "I did not expect that, but he still deserve it!" Lucy chuckled, calming Scott down.

"Didn't Ash's other pokemon try to stop him?" Dome Ace Tucker asked. "They could have stopped him from murdering their own teammate!" "Good question Tucker, his other pokemon could not stop Ash from killing his own Snivy in time. When they realized that it was too late as Snivy died instantly from a single fatal wound—an impalement to her heart!"

The rest of the frontier brains simply glared at Anabel as she gluped in fear. Ever since their last defeat, their reputation fell hard. The frontier Brains often blamed Anabel for their ills as she, despite being the second strongest, lost her battle within five turns that caused her pokemon to be irreversably damaged by the challenger.

"Are we supposed to do anything? We don't want to risk our reputation again!" Palace Maven Spencer panicked. "Don't worry Spencer we won't be doing much! Ash Ketchum is just one person that can be easy to catch!" Scott assured "He do not have any pokemon with him ,not even his pikachu as it had choose to join our side!" he added.

"Wouldn't he be—" "SHUT UP!" Scott snapped at Brandon. "Do you want to suffer?" Scott asked, pointing at a sobbing Anabel. "Do you want to end up like that pathetic scumbag?"

As brave as Brandon was, his employer's shouting never failed to send large doses of fear into him.

"Like I said, we will be teaming up with the local police to hunt Ash Ketchum and possibly all his accomplices down." Scott said. "No matter how difficult it is, we must not fail!" he added.


	2. In hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash went in hiding while Anabel got fired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 here!
> 
> This time, another of Ash's pokemon will die. Oh yes, and another human too!
> 
> As always, I owned nothing, even the idea I got to make this story as they all belong to their respective owners!

**Battle frontier HQ**

"Now that everything is settled, we are going to go to the next part!" Scott announced before changing his expression to a more angry one. "Salon Maiden Anabel! You stand up now!" He barked at the terrified trainer.

With extreme hesitation, Anabel rose to her feet as she realized that she was screwed. "You imbecile have caused our downfall a very long time! Now it's your turn to suffer the pain you made us go through!" Scott yelled in a voice that pierced through everyone's eardrums.

Anabel clenched her fists and bit her teeth as she saw the expressions of her comrades, all of them were showing hints of happiness and relief despite being feared. No signs of pity nor remorse at all. "Look me in my eye! Are you drifting off?!" Scott broke the condemned teen's thoughts as he proceeded to walk towards her and slapped her onto the ground in front of the six other frontier brains.

"YOU ARE FIRED! YOU HEAR ME? FIRED!"The owner screamed at Anabel. "NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS PLACE AND NEVER COME BACK!"

**Half an hour later, Professor Oak's Lab**

"I am taking all of these!" Misty declared as she grabbed the pokeballs of all of Ash's water type pokemon.

Iris carefully picked up the pokeballs that contained the pokemon she wanted. "I need help finding scraggy! Can anyone help?" "I'll do it!"Tracey said and begin to help Iris.

"What should we deal with the pokemon over there?" Max asked, pointing at Ash's Bayleef and his thirty Tauros at the backyard.

"I am going to kill the bayleef, you guys can leave the others to Oak!" Serena said, grabbing a small knife on a table nearby. "Why?" May asked. "According to professor Oak, Bayleef still have a huge crush on ash. I am going to rid it so that no one will dare to oppose us!" Serena said.

"Great idea! We can frame Ash for another murder!" Tracey said. "No, please frame Anabel this time." Scott, who arrived with his six frontier brains, replied.

"What happened?" Dawn asked. "That scumbag is responsible for ruining our reputation! We had just fired her but she refused to leave!" Scott yelled.

"It would be totally pointless if we do that! Anabel have never seen Bayleef before!" Professor Oak exclaimed. "Let's do that to Ash again! I am sure that he would suffer more!"

Serena approached Ash's bayleef which was looking away in shame in betraying her trainer. "Hey little one, don't worry about your owner. He will be in good hands!" Serena said while hiding the small, sharp knife behind her. Bayleef rubbed onto Serena's chest for comfort as Serena stroked her head for a final time. 'I'm sorry.' Serena whispered as she pulled the tiny blade and stabbed Bayleef's throat right below her head.

Bayleef's eyes widened as she was stabbed, her vision faded as she could feel nothing but the blood flowing out of her neck. Very soon, the pokemon collapsed onto the grass floor, leaving a lifeless, breathless corpse behind. "This is what you get for loving Ash little cunt!" Serena laughed over the dead pokemon.

Little did anyone know, one of Ash's rivals, Paul, witnessed the murder. He was shocked by the fact that Dawn, who was around the scene, jumped in joy upon seeing the leaf pokemon dying.

'I can't believe that this is happening...' Paul thought before he ran away in disgust.

**Next day, Vermillion city**

After a long run from Pallet town across the diglett's cave, Ash sat on an isolated corner when he saw Anabel crying. His Glalie along with Bonnie's Dedenne were comforting Anabel.

Ash dared not to approach as he was afraid that Anabel would sold him out. It was then when Paul ran towards Anabel and told her about something he did not know.

"This is fucking crazy! Everyone at Professor oak's lab are rejoycing at a bayleef's death! I saw some crazy girl stabbing it to death!" Paul said as he tried to describe the events he witnessed. "I need to let Ash know about it because I heard that they are going to blame that pokemon's death on you and Ash!"

Ash was shocked when he heard Paul. His former friends had killed one of his pokemon that joined them? He could not believe that happened.

"According to those two little ones, they had also witnessed a murder of a girl named Bonnie and a Snivy Ash owned. One of the murderers happened to be Bonnie's own brother!" Anabel cried. "I was just sacked from my job just because of my feelings of Ash!"

"Paul!" Ash shouted, attracting the attention of his former rival. "Oh Ash you are here! Listen, you are going to be in big trouble because your friends are going to make you responsible for their deaths!" Paul called.

"What are we going to do?" Anabel asked. "I can't face my goddamn family for any sake!"

"Here, I have some boat tickets to Alola! I only have those two, don't lose them! I have them by accident and I think you can use them!" Paul said.

Ash and Anabel took the tickets and stood up. "What should we do now?" Anabel asked.

"You will board the boat that is arriving in a minute! Please hurry up and take them away! Or you will lost your only chance to survive!" Paul warned.

"let's go Ash! We can't wait anymore! Let's go Dedenne and Glalie!" Anabel said.

As Paul watched the two trainers running to the curise that leads to Alola, he took a deep breath. By assisting their escape, he knew that he would be condemned.

Within five minutes, the cruise to Alola arrived. 'Goodbye forever...' Paul thought as he proceeded to fight the gym.

**Some cabin in SS Alollie**

The first thing Ash did after boarding the cabin they were assigned to was to scan Anabel's looks. Anabel changed a bit since they last seen each other, her lilac hair had since grown to her shoulders tied in a low ponytail while her lavender pants was changed into a short skirt. In place of her mary jane shoes was a pair of high heels.

"Hey Ash, you like how I look now? I had changed for you so that I don't look like a boy anymore." Anabel said. "I love it! It's way better than my friend's new look! She really shouldn't have chop her hair off..." Ash admitted.

"Thank you! I knew that I should trust on you!" Anabel replied in joy and proceeded to kiss Ash on his lips.

**An hour later, outside of Vermillion gym**

After defeating Lt Surge's Raichu, Paul walked out of the gym only to be ganged up by the six frontier brains. All of them smiled in malice as they were ready to ambush and kill Paul.

"Hehehehe...today is your unlucky day, eh?" Factory head Noland snarled. "The heck are you talking about? What did I do?" Paul asked.

"Oh, nothing! We are saying that we are going to wipe you out from this earth!" Arena tycoon Greta said. "We are going to use your death to frame our ex-colleague for your death!"

Paul swallowed. He was not surprised as he knew that he will suffer the fate of Ash's late Bayleef. He knew that he was screwed as he barely won the gym and had not have the chance to heal them at all.

Paul was numbed when Brandon grabbed the collar of his shirt and pushed his head in a water body nearby, depriving him of any oxygen and voice. He struggled for survival in vain for a few minutes when his body gave way, drowning his consciousness and existence off him. Brandon continued to hold his head underwater to ensure his death was confirmed, while the other five looked out for any witnesses.

When Brandon finally pulled Paul out of the water, the boy's eyes remained wide open while his breathing stopped. Paul's body went limp and cold as life had been flushed out of him.

"What should we do now?" Lucy asked. "Leave his corpse behind! We have to frame Anabel for this!" Noland said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 done!
> 
> Next: Ash and Co arrived in Alola
> 
> Sorry fans of Ash's bayleef...I have to do that to show Serena's yandere side!
> 
> I don't think Paul would be the person to betray him, so I have to take him off by having the frontier brains to kill him!


	3. Arrival to new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Anabel arrived to Alola to escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 here!
> 
> this chapter contained no deaths this time! I swear!

**Pallet town**

"Apparently, no clues of Ash Ketchum or Salon Maiden Anabel have been found." Professor Oak sadly declared.

"We can accuse Ash for abusing his female pokemon! This will count as pokeabuse, right?" May suggested.

"Yes we can do that...but then, all his female pokemon have either died or disappeared as of now..." Professor Oak sighed. "Tracey, you shouldn't have killed Snivy and Serena you shouldn't have killed Bayleef! His remaining female pokemon Unfeazant have flew away with all his other flying bird pokemon and were not seen since." The professor said.

"Sadly it is necessary because they remained loyal to Ash! Screw my sister as she also deserved to die for opposing us!" Clemont said. "Oh I get it...okay, I will say that he abused his weaker pokemon!" Professor Oak replied.

Iris thought for a moment before suggesting. "We will need to inflict some wounds onto them to make them realistic and effective as evidence! Don't you guys agree?" "YES WE AGREE!" everyone exclaimed at Iris' suggestion.

"We also need help to frame Anabel on some trainer's death! His name is Paul and we had him drowned to death at Vermillion City!" Scott added.

"Which part of Vermillion City tho?" Delia asked. "Right outside of Gym!" Spencer answered.

"I don't think you would be able to successfully do that without a single evidence of Anabel's DNA..." Tracey said. "Maybe we could use some hair or anything?" He requested.

"Great idea! We like it!" Greta exclaimed.

**Two Days later, Hau'oli city**

"Ahh...fresh Alolan Air~" Ash exclaimed as he sucked in a huge amount of fresh air. During the two days of cruise, he and Anabel did lots of things together.

"You sure to enjoy your time together huh?" Anabel said. "I really love the warm scenery of this place! This kinda look like an ideal place to live!"

Ash's glalie jumped in joy as it examined the cheerful city while Dedenne simply cheered their safe arrival to Alola as he was still mourning his trainer's death. "I heard that there was an empty house at the outskirts of route 1. No one was tending so I guess it was safe to stay there!" Anabel said. "Wanna check it out Ash?" she asked.

"Okay! But first I need to buy some new clothes for us so you guys can go first!" Ash replied. "With our clothes it is easy to be discovered and get into trouble!"

Anabel smiled and headed to the house that remained strong despite years of neglect. She walked down the hill of the route, enjoying the breeze of fresh air she had never breathed in before.

Ash, on the other hand, proceeded to buy some clothes for Anabel and himself. He picked up a blue shirt with white sprites along with a black pants with red accents for himself while picking a flowery oversized T-shirt and lavender shorts for Anabel before paying for them.

**Meanwhile, Sinnoh reigon**

"After some research, we realized that Ash Ketchum may be involved in these murders..." a reporter reported. Cynthia was shocked when she watched the news.

"No...this can't be..."The Sinnoh champion gasped as she heard the news of Ash Ketchum's link to the murders that happened within two days in Kanto. "What is going on Cynthia?" Her new friend, Kalos Champion Diantha asked when she froze at the sight of news screen.

"I don't think he could do those can he?" Cynthia shivered as she watched the news. Suddenly, the reporter said "So far, the murders contained no traces of him, besides his presumed accomplice, Ex-Salon Maiden Anabel was assumed to have killed a trainer named Paul, a trainer from Sinnoh. His corpse was found at Vermillion City the day after she was sacked from battle frontier by her fellow frontier brains."

"Clam down Cynthia, he is not the type of people to kill anyone or any pokemon!" Diantha said "Remember when he had risked his life to save his pikachu?"

Cynthia turned off the TV screen and took a few breaths. "Of course I remembered..." The blonde cried. "I can't believe that he and someone else become fugitives!"

"Clam down Cynthia...you will eventually know that he will not do such things...and I believed that that Anabel girl will not kill either!" Diantha assured.

Cynthia only shed some tears. "Thanks..." she cried as they hugged together.

**Pallet town**

Two trainers hurried to Professor Oak's lab as their pikachu chased them. "We are going to be fucking late!" The male trainer panted. "Yeah I know! I can't believe that we slept late!" The female trainer yelled.

"Yellow, I saw the lab! We are close!" The male trainer exclaimed. The female trainer held the straw hat that once masked her identity tightly as she nodded in acknowledgement.

Once the two trainers reached the doorstep of the lab, they were met with their fellow dex holders: Blue, Green Oak, Gold, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald. To the two trainers' confusion, the other dex holders were filled with glares of hatred and anger.

"What's going on? What's up with you guys?" The male trainer asked. "WHAT'S WITH US? HUH? WE SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THIS!" the leader of dex holders, Green Oak shouted.

"N-nothing! Is it because we are late for this meeting?" Red asked politely. "NO! You dense faggot! I can't believe that you would rather stick with that skinny kid than me! I am so heartbroken you know?" Blue yelled.

"Sapphire and I shouldn't have looked up to you obvious idiot! You dense motherfucker!" Gold added.

"I bet that you two and that son of the bitch are a part of team rocket!" Crystal yelled. Yellow knew that crystal was referring to silver as he was absent.

"You dumb-ass weaking straw hat asshole! You are just like that Asshole Ketchum douchebag who will never be any stronger no matter what!" Green Oak scolded. "It is lucky for you that my gramps decided not to revoke you licence because you had never participated in any leauge!"

"Sadly, you two and Silver are unable to keep your place as dex holders! Leave us the fuck alone!" Blue yelled. "Don't ever come back!"

**Route 1 Alola**

"Wow! This house looked so great!" Ash exclaimed.

"I am glad you like it Ash! I had put in most of my efforts into cleaning this house! If not for dedenne and glalie you would still be disappointed." Anabel chirped.

"What shall we do now? My licence is now revoked and now I could no longer catch any pokemon!" Ash said. "Don't worry, in Alola, licence is not required to catch and own pokemon." Anabel replied. "Besides, I am about to buy some pokeballs to catch new pokemon! Do you mind getting some for you?" She asked.

"Yes please! I can't wait to get new friends!" Ash exclaimed while Anabel smiled. "Don't you mind changing into those clothes I got?" he requested.

Anabel changed into the clothes Ash bought and told him "Oh my goodness! I love this! Thank you Ash!" "Your welcome!" Ash replied as he smiled back. "I'll be back for a while! Just wait!" Anabel yelled when she ran out of the house to buy some supplies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: time skip to four years later.
> 
> I've tried a pokespe betrayal this time...basically, I don't think red or yellow would betray ash since they are like Ash...
> 
> I've decided that Ash will die in this story while Anabel will be...that is...she'll not die, but that'll be decided for you to imagine...
> 
> Oh yes don't forget to review or something...its okay to even critique...


	4. Timeskip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time skip to four years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 4 here!
> 
> this may contain incest relationship...read at your own risk!
> 
> Oh yes from this point on it is M rated! Sorry...

**Four years later, Route 1**

After settling in Alola region, had never been better for Ash and Anabel.

Ash managed to obtain new friends: Rowlet, Rockruff, Litten and a mysterious ultra beast, Poipole. Anabel, on the other hand, managed to earn money to support them for a living by battling trainers for money.

The two of them had grown a bit since then. Ash had grown taller with more muscular body and a more mature mind set. Anabel, on the other hand, grew to a tiny B cup. She switched her high-heeled shoes with sandals to enable her to run faster and avoid tripping.

The two of them had been in a relationship since their arrival. They were expecting their first child, gender not revealed and name was not decided. Currently, Anabel was eight months and three weeks pregnant and was due anytime. As a result, Anabel had temporary swapped her outfit for a more comfortable maternity dress to adjust to her body.

Ash had heard news of his ex-friends starting families, however, he did not care as they were no longer friends. Anabel was relieved that her ex-colleagues were alive and well, while she had never heard of her family as they had disowned her when she was fired from battle frontier.

**Meanwhile at pallet town**

Ever since Ash and Anabel escaped to Alola, lives of the traitors had gone better.

May, Dawn and Serena had become the most popular actresses in their respective homelands. May and Dawn got married and had a daughter named Amanda. Serena, however, had gone through worse. After many unexplained miscarriages and forced abortions, Serena was declared barren, much to her despair. Fortunately, she had decided to adopt a baby, however, she could not find the baby she wanted.

Cilan became Unova's most famous chef after framing Trip for killing his brothers that sentenced Trip to death. He married Misty Waterflower and had a son named Lotus and a daughter named Mint.

Tracey and Clemont married Lucy and Greta respectively and had a daughter and son respectively. Brock eventually married Iris as well and had a son named Rockgon.

Gary and Green Oak had incest sex with their older sister and had twins—one from each brother.

Delia's restaurant business had also improved drastically. She had inserted a secret bar section, a stage for entertainment and gained more profit since.

The battle frontier managed to enploy Emerald as the replacement frontier brain. Since then, their reputation had improved drastically to the point they became celebrities

"Sightings of Ash Ketchum have been found at Alola reigon! Anabel can be seen visibily pregnant a day prior!" a news reporter reported. "There were people that claimed that they were visitors told us that both of them are wanted criminals that escaped to Alola after the murder of Paul Shinji near Vermillion city's gym!"

Gary Oak gasped at the sight of photos the news channelshown after the report. "I cn'y believe this! That Ash-hole managed to escape to Alola?!"

"We can go to Alola and capture them!" Daisy exclaimed. "Good point Daisy! We can call everyone here! We will be able to devise a plan to capture those bastards for good!"

"The earlier the better! If we waited for too long, their potential child will be old enough to remember its parents!" Daisy replied while holding her twins. "I'll call everyone here right now!" Gary declared as he pulled out his phone to call everyone.

**An hour later, Professor Oak's lab.**

"Appaerntly, Ash Ketchum and his stupid girlfriend are in Alola!" Gary Oak announced.

"Can't we go to Alola with interpol to catch those murderers? We'll get a big reward!" Blue replied. "If we get interpol involved, we'll turn tables onto ourselves!" Tracey said.

"Besides, those inbeciles will be arrested upon their arrival to kanto." Green Oak said clamly. "We had suspected that Sinnoh Champion Cynthia and Kalos champion Diantha were opposing us! I had Aether foundation of Alola to deal with them once our thing with Ash is finished!"

"With so many of us, I doubt that we could buy plane tickets to Alola for all of us!" Max said.

"Great! I have a suggestion! Why not some of us go to Alola while the rest of you go make testaments to convince the judges!" Dawn suggested. "Good idea! But Max and I will not be going along with Madam ketchum! We have a serious business to go on!" May replied.

"oh well, we are all busy for our reasons!" Crystal said.

"I can say the same!" Scott replied.

"I'm definitely going!" Serena declared. "I can't wait to get revenge on Ash and his 'girlfriend'!", unaware of the fact that Anabel was pregnant.

**A week later, Alola route 1**

After eating breakfast, Anabel proceeded to go back to her room to stretch herself. It had been so long since she discovered her pregnancy, she rubbed her belly, getting a few kicks in response. It was a good sign that the child would grow up into a strong and healthy trainer, like what Ash and Anabel were.

Ash was playing with his pokemon as usual, despite being a father-to be, he behaved like a ten-year old boy. His Litten and Rockruff, having evolved into Torracat and Dusk form Lycanroc respectly, ran out of the house to train themselves for a potential attack.

Dedenne, still mourning his previous trainer, began to form a bond with Rowlet and Poipole. Sometimes, he told them of his tragic origins to them. Glalie, on the other hand, had passed away not long ago and was buried in Hau'oli cemetry.

Suddenly, a doorbell rang, breaking the two hiding trainers' thoughts. "I'll answer the door!" Ash exclaimed and opened the door for a nasty surprise.

He froze at the reaction of the people outside the door, who happened to be some of his former friends: Brock, Cilan, Serena, Gary Oak and Clemont.

"What the fuck..." Ash muttered before everything turned dark.

**Viridian forest**

After a short walk, May and Delia led Max into a spot in Viridian forest.

"Excuse me? Why are we going to this forest?" Max asked. "You'll see brother." May said.

Eventually, they stopped, leaving Max in confusion. May slowly approached him and said "I'm sorry..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Ash and Anabel tried to escape arrest, but failed.
> 
> I've already decided Ash and Anabel's child so don't give any suggestions for it, but you can suggest the names of other kids!
> 
> They are:
> 
> Clemont and Greta's son
> 
> Tracey and Lucy's daughter
> 
> Daisy and Gary Oak's daughter
> 
> Daisy and green Oak's son
> 
> By the way, I'll be writing a sequel of this fanfic that features the traitors' downfall! This is after Ash's death...
> 
> Ok, Forevalone OUT!


	5. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Anabel's capture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 here!
> 
> This is the final chapter of this fanfic! well...I really tried my best...
> 
> This is the chapter where tragedy strikes...don't worry...a sequel will be made...

**Next day**

The next thing Ash knew, he found himself, Anabel and Dedenne in what it seemed to be inside a police van. Anabel was still out cold, her unborn child still kicking through her skin. Dedenne was already awake, feeling terrified and depressed at his memories.

Suddenly, there was an abrupt screech, waking the pregnant maiden instantly. "What's going on?" Ash whimpered.

Ash heard the familiar voices of his former friends talking about them. "All we need to do is to send them to the police! Then our work is done!" Gary Oak cheered.

"Not for me little bro! I still have lots of things to deal with those opposed us! I just had Aether foundation to deal with those champions over there!" A man that sound like Gary yelled.

Ash gasped at the voices. He grabbed one of Anabel's hands, terrified of losing her or their child. Anabel, on the other hand, started to feel contractions, realizing that her time was due, she clenched her teeth to avoid screaming in pain.

"Dedenne!" the antenna pokemon yelled. Ash turned his head as response. Dedenne had bit a hole out of the van and had opened the door! "Let's go Anabel, let's get the fuck out of here!" Ash whispered. Struggling to endure the contractions, Anabel simply nodded her head and followed Ash.

When Ash got out of the vehicle, he found out that he was in a familiar forest. ' _Viridian forest..._ ' Ash thought, recognizing it as the location he caught his first two pokemon. He noticed that Anabel was clenching her teeth and rubbing her belly with her free hand. "Anabel, are you okay?" He asked in concern. Anabel nodded in acknowledgement as she tried to endure her pain.

"You know, I had decided to adopt their child since they wouldn't be taking care of their child anyway!" Serena declared, not noticing that Ash and Anabel had ran far away. "I couldn't revenge on them at all since they were going to be jailed! So I could do that onto that child! This is defintiely closest to re—" "Brother! They are gone!" Gary Oak yelled.

"W-what?! Let me check the van!" Green Oak shouted as he walked towards the now empty van. "What the..." he cussed. "Look for those bastards now! They won't run far!"

Deep in viridian forest

After a long walk in the forest, Anabel felt weak and collapsed onto the ground. "Anabel!" Ash screamed. "Are you alright? You looked..not too fine.." He asked. "I-it's time..."Anabel whimpered, now unable to endure anymore pains.

"Let me take that off! The baby is coming out!" Ash whispered as he reached into her matertiny dress and carefully removed her panties. Anabel shook for a moment before letting out a sudden, primal scream.

The scream attracted the attention of the Oak brothers, Serena, three gym leaders that were involved in the ambush and a few police officers that had been called there.

"They're there!" Serena exclaimed. "The labor has begin! I had prepared the things needed and are now in this case!" She said, pulling out a first aid kit.

"Let's go!" Green Oak yelled.

**Pallet town**

"Apparently, Ash Ketchum and Anabel XXX had been caputred back to Kanto and were about to be arrested. However, they had escaped before that happened. Judging from Anabel's state, I believed that they couldn't escape for long and be arrested very quickly." A news reporter said

"I hoped this worked!" Delia said. "We had killed Max together and dumped his corpse in the forest. We are sure that the police would able to deduce that those two had murdered him!"

"Too bad that all we lacked was DNA!" May complained. "Anyway, the police won't find any trace of our DNA at all...so it's not a big deal..."

**Three hours later**

"Keep pushing Anabel! The head is out now!" Ash cheered. Anabel squeezed Ash's hand hard, trying to cope with the pain that bursted within her abdomen.

"There they are!" The older Oak yelled. "Go catch them!"

Ash and Anabel's eyes widened. They were caught, their fates were sealed in their most vulnerable state. "Don't worry Anabel, continue. I'll fight them off!" Ash assured. As he had not brought any pokemon, he resorted to physical force to fend the pursuers off.

"Do you think you can defeat us all?" Green snarled. "Beside training pokemon, I had also trained my body! There is no way you can defeat me!"

Ash could no longer care for himself as he needed to protect his family. After a few heavy punches, Ash could barely stood up. "You won't harm Anabel! Not ever!" Ash screamed, driving his strength beyond his limits.

Like a lunatic, Ash endured more and more punches delivered by Green Oak. Despite his strength, Green was eventually defeated.

"Tazer!" Gary yelled. The police pulled out their tazers and began to shoot at Ash. Ash managed to endure the electrical charges as he was electrocuted countless times by his pikachu before his betrayal. Eventually, Ash collapsed onto the ground after a big tazer shock on his head. His head hit the forest floor hard, impaled by a branch through his head, killing him.

"ASH!" Anabel cried, seeing her lover died in front of her. "I'm afraid that he won't protect you anymore..." Serena giggled creepily. "Besides, you won't be needing the baby over there at all...because I will be taking care of him or her from now on!"

"W-what are you talking about?" Anabel shouted. "Abusive people like you and Ash will never raise any good children...even if no rods are spared, the children will still be spoilt!" Serena laughed.

Anabel could not focus as she was still in process of giving birth to Ash's only child. She felt the baby's lower body being pushed out of her body.

"Tazers ready!" a cop shouted. "Taze that bitch now!" Serena commanded.

Anabel gasped in despair. She felt the electric charging towards her weak body before everything turned black.

**Three days later, Mt Silver summit**

"I wondered how green and blue are doing..." Red sighed, feeding his and Yellow's pikachu. "I hoped they are doing fine..." he added.

"We had never heard from them ever since we were kicked out." Yellow replied as she carassed their toddler son. "I bet they hoped that we are burning in hell..."

Suddenly, they saw a distressed dedenne running towards the family. "It seemed to look uneasy!" Red commented. "Let me check it out!" Yellow replied as she placed her hand on the dedenne's forehead.

A light glowed from her hands for a while before Yellow shireked, withdrawing her hand. "Holy fuck!" She cussed. "What happened?" Red asked.

"Ash Ketchum...he is dead!" Yellow screamed. "His family is also torn apart! His partner is arrested and their baby..."

"Oh god!" Red jumped. "This can't be happening!" "Pika?" a third pikachu looked at them.

"Pikachu, your owner is dead!" Red cried. "He is killed by the police!"

**Sinnoh reigon**

"Breaking news! Ash Ketchum, along with his partner in crime, Anabel XXX, was caught in Viridian forest! Ash Ketchum was killed before the police could arrest him, but Anabel was successfully arrested!" the news reporter reported. "Anabel, having found gulity of several cases of pokemon abuse and one murder charge, was sentenced to life in prison!"

"This can't be..." Cynthia cried. "I can't believe that Ash would end up like that..."

"Mommy, is it true that Anabel killed someone?" Her three year old daughter, Verity, asked.

"Obiously not kid!" Diantha replied. "I don't think she is cruel enough to even kill anyone!"

Cynthia smiled. Ever since she was raped by factory head Noland that made her pregnant with Verity, Diantha was always there to comfort her.

"Cynthia! Come out now!" an unfamiliar voice yelled. Gunshots can be heard from behind.

"Diantha! Please hide Verity until everything is safe!" Cynthia ordered before going out to see what was going on. Once Cynthia walked out, she was stunned by the sight of many uniformed people, most of them holding guns with the intention to kill her.

"Fire!" One of the people shouted. Cynthia's eyes widened as the epople aimed their guns at her.

The Sinnoh champion's body collapsed from the sudden rain of bullets. Her head hit the floor, her face towards the ceiling. Even though she survived the impact, Cynthia felt unlucky. She watched the people barging into her room with continued gunshots and Verity's screams for her mother with despair and helplessness.

"Verity..." Cynthia cried out weakly by the bullet holes all over her body. "Cynthia is still alive! What should we do?" a voice called out. "Kill that traitor! Shoot her in the head!"

The last things Cynthia saw, were the uniformed people dragging her daughter out of her room and one of them holding a gun between her eyes. "Goodbye forever!" the person said before pulling the trigger.

**Prison**

When Anabel regained her conciousness, she found herself in a tiny, dark room she had never seen before. She found herself a lot lighter, on her torso, her abdomen and her head.

Anabel sat up slowly, feeling a lot colder than she ever felt. She ran her fingers through her hair and realized that her hair was cut without her knowledge. Anabel remembered that her hair was in a shoulder-length bobcut that was long enough to be tied into a ponytail and feeling her new hair was an anstonishing moment for her.

Instead of the maternity dress, Anabel realized that she was wearing an orange jumpsuit that prisoners wear in prison. Anabel thought 'What happened? Why am I wearing this?!'

"Well, well, well, look who we got here?" a voice called out. "Who is that?!" Anabel panicked. "Don't you remember who am I? From now on, I, Serena, will take care of this child!" The voice called out, followed by a baby's cry.

"Shut up Snowbelle! Don't you dare to alert that animal!" Serena scolded. "You will be spending your whole life at Vaniville! So there is no point for you to cry at all!"

Anabel froze at Serena's treatment at her newborn. ' _How could her..._ ', she thought, when she heard a loud cracking sound and her baby's screaming.

"You'll be spending the rest of your life in prison, so there is no reason that you are going to raise that child..." Serena laughed before she left the prison with the abused infant.

Anabel cried silently. She had gone through a lot back in Kanto, only to be imprisoned for no wrong. "Kill me please..." she muttered, not to heard by anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END!
> 
> Next: N/A
> 
> If you are reading this, I am sorry for killing Ash off...also to Cynthia, Max and Diantha fans...
> 
> There is a sequel of this story, about their child getting revenge on the traitors for destroying his/her parents' lives...along with Anabel's reunion with her offspring...interested or not, I'll type the sequel...

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment , leave Kudos or critique this fanfic! This is one of my first tries and don't be shy!


End file.
